In Dreams
by Sammie Poe
Summary: This is the journey of a Death Knight's fall into corruption & half breed Draenei/Night Elf girl trying to find her place in the world...of Warcraft. pairings het, yaoi, and mostly yuri.
1. Character Info

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah! The World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and everything else written on the box that's on the Wrath of the Lich King expansion. However, my OC's from my server are mine in a manner of speaking.

Read to enjoy or read something else! Thanks in advance!

~ Cast of Characters ~

Lord Arthas Menethil – ex-Paladin; the Lich King; human/Unholy undead

Prince Arunous' – Arthas' only son; the Black Knight (pro: "ah-roo-nose")

– Heart Song "Throw Me Away"

Tsuryuu (Tatsuko) – Death Knight; Night Elf; Heart Song – "I Kissed A Girl"

Fallen Shadow – Death Knight; Night Elf

Blood Knight Heru – Death Knight; Blood Elf?; Satori's older brother

– means Far Away or Distant One in Ancient Egyptian

Lunaaru – Draenei & Night Elf hybrid; unknown class ; "Doesn't Really Matter"

Satari – Night Elf Hunter; "Live To Tell" & "Live Is Life"

her pets:

Kuma (bear), Haku (Polar Bear) & Kuroi (Black Lion)

Iinari – Night Elf Rogue; "Bad Girl" & "When I Grow Up"

Katori – Human Warlock; Sorceress;

Satori – Blood Elf Warlock and Hunter; Sorceress... real name Sayuri

Shadow Paw – Night Elf Druid

Shadow Smack – Night Elf Rogue (male)

Shadow Slap – Night Elf Rogue

Dark Chronic – Draenei Shaman

Kreva – Human Paladin

Algol – Night Elf Hunter; Satari's friend

her pets:

Mayu (black lion), Genbu (turtle), & Haku (white bear)

Critinmypants – Gnome Warlock; Katori's friend

Mo Ying – Gnome Mage ; "Bumble Bee"

Keiyet – Night Elf Warrior and Rogue

Renji-kun – Rogue Shaman

? - Human Rogue Warrior ; "Rump Shaker"

Lt. (Lieutenant) Ainesh – Blood Elf Sorcerer; infatuated with Lunaaru and rivals Renji in terms of love

– means Sun's Glory in Sanskrit; son of Lady Himeko and Lord ?

~Things 2 Remember or Keep In Mind ~

- Tsuryuu is the oldest out of her siblings: Satari, Iinari, and Keiyet

- Tsuryuu is dating Satori (yes, they are lesbians)

- Keiyet's dating Katori

- Renji's in love with Lunaaru

- the Mounts can walk about freely and interact after summoned

- Satori and Blood are the only Horde allowed in the Alliance territory without worry

- Lord Arthas is still in partial control of the DK's

- Sometimes dying = have someone res you to "respawn"

- Prince Arunous' is trying to avenge his "missing mother" and hates his father because he thinks that Arthas killed her

- Arthas calls his son Arthous' or Aurthous' b/c it sounds closer to his own name

- Tsuryuu and Arthas had a sexual relationship and were 'dating' before he became the Lich King

- Tsuryuu's always distant and usually disappears when Arunous' shows up

- Prince Arthous' has a split personality because of his father. He's vengeful around our heroes and is a mini Arthas around Ice Crown

- Satari, Tsuryuu, Iinari, & Satori's H.S. is "Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me"

- "La Luna" is the Night Elf theme song for celebrations (listen to it & see 4 yourself!)

- "She Don't Love You" and "He's Mine" would be Tsuryuu's song to everyone Arthas was with

- Mo Ying & Tsuryuu's theme is "Rin & Sesshomaru" (from Inuyasha)

- Prince Aurthous' has a huge crush on Lady Alexstrasza & Lady and would kill for a chance to be their mate

- Yarlyn Amberstill is the chick with the rabbit named Fluffy

- Kuraii's last name is Seiban and its Japanese for "wild tribes people"

~ Night Elf side note

The tribe adopted the name Kaldorei, which meant "children of the stars" in their native tongue. The Kaldorei, or Night Elves as they would later be known, worshiped the moon goddess, Elune, and believed that she slept within the Well's shimmering depths during the daylight hours. Over time, the Well's cosmic power affected the strange tribe, making them strong, wise and virtually immortal.


	2. A Dra'elf in Stormwind

Sammie Poe

4m - /09

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah! The World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and everything else written on the box that's on the Wrath of the Lich King expansion. However, my OC's from my server _are_ mine in a manner of speaking.

In Dreams Chap.1 A Dra'elf in Stormwind

~ This Is Their Tale ~

Lunaaru was the only child of a male Night Elf hunter and a female Draenei shaman. Raised in Darnassus, she met a soon to be hunter in training named Satari. The two quickly became friends. Soon enough, Lunaaru was introduced to Satari's younger sister Iinari, a rebellious rogue, and their brother Kei Yet, an adventurous warrior in training that followed in Iinari's footsteps.

Years later, Lunaaru, now reaching adulthood, sailed to Stormwind to continue her training.

'Wow! What a strange city!' she thought to herself as she gazed in amazement from the ship. 'There's a lot of strange humanoids here as well!' Lunaaru hopped off the ship before its stopped and curiously wondered around the new city.

"Hello, Miss! Welcome to Stormwind, the Alliance Capital City!" a horseman said with a warm smile. "If this is your first time here and you get lost, don't be afraid to ask a guard any questions! We'll be more than happy to help!"

Lunaaru smiled gently as she lifted her hand towards the man's steed. "So, what kind of deer is this? Its doesn't look anything like a Saber or an Elekk!"

The Stormwind guard laughed. "I'm sorry to tell you this, young lady, but this here isn't a deer, Saber, or an Elekk!"

Lunaaru lifted an eyebrow, still petting the mount. "Well, I knew it was too big to be a deer... besides, it doesn't have any horns or antlers!"

"This is called a horse and they're the kind of mount humans get. Dwarfs get what's called a ram, Gnomes get mechanical birds called Mesanos Striders, and well... Night elves get Sabers and the Draenei get Elekk.." The guard took a good look at Lunaaru and made a fake, uneasy cough.

"I like your horse, human! It's a lot cuter than the deer back home!"

"Uh... Miss?" he begun, trying not to sound rude. "Young lady, from where does your family hail?"

Lunaaru stopped, giving the man her full attention. "I'm from Darnassus... why?"

He coughed again. "Well, its just... You say that you're from the Night Elf homelands and yet... you don't look completely like a Night Elf. You have horns!"

"I know that! I'm half Draenei and Night Elf!" she laughed, as if it was normal. "My an'da is a Night Elf and my minn'da is a Draenei!"

The guard looked dazed and confused. "So, you're mixed? Uh... hey! How about I take you to your destination!"

Lunaaru's hidden tail lashed. "I almost forgot! I'm looking for my friend! She's a Night Elf a lil taller than me... and she's a huntress named Satari!"

"Okay! Let's find your friend!" he said shaking off his new discovery. "By the way, what's your name, Miss? I'm Eldwin of Lakeshire!"

"I'm Lunaaru of Darnassus and Exodar!"

Eldwin laughed as he dismounted. "Alright my lil Dra'elf, you can ride my horse to show that we're friends now... and because I wouldn't want you to get lost in a place like this!"

"Ok, Eldwin!"

Eldwin picked up Lunaaru and placed her on his mount and lead them up the many staircases as well as through the canals. "So, Lunaaru, what language were you speaking earlier? I noticed that one of them sounded like Darnassian, if I'm not mistaken."

"My an'da taught me Darnassian and Thalassian and my minn'da taught me Draenei! An'da means 'papa' and Minn'da means 'mama!'"

"Isn't Thalassian the language the Blood Elves use, Lunaaru?"

Lunaaru let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset..."

"No, it's okay. My uncle... my father's half-brother is a Blood Elf. My grandfather's half of our clan are High Elves and Blood Elves."

Eldwin almost fell into the canal. "You're? Y-YOU'RE-?" he yelled as he struggled to regain his balance. He cleared his throat and whispered, "D-don't tell anyone in Stormwind! If some people hear that you're related to a Blood Elf... They might try to do something to you!"

"I understand."

Several bridges later, they arrived at the Gilded Rose and they tied the horse to the mail box.

"Lunaaru, wait here until your friend shows up. I'll tell the guards to look for your friend Satari." Eldwin got his steed and rode off. "Oh, and don't forget to set your home point!"

Lunaaru raised an eyebrow and looked the Inn keeper. "What's a home point?"

The Innkeeper,Allison, walked over and handed her a Hearthstone. "Lunaaru, was it? This item will make a special spell that will teleport back to Stormwind. After you use it, you have to wait about an hour or so for the stone to recharge."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Well, Lunaaru, since you're waiting for your friend, why don't you make yourself at home until then. There's a few vacant rooms upstairs. I'll tell them that you're here after their arrival."

Lunaaru bowed respectfully and went upstairs. 'This place is weird.' she thought as she went to her room. She picked a room that had a view of the fountain and the bank. 'An'da told me to hide my tail so that everyone would think that I'm a Night Elf... but it's so irritating to keep it bundled up like that! It hurts!' she whined as she pulled out her tail and uncovered her horns. "Ahhh! Much better!" Lunaaru soon grew bored and flopped backwards onto her bed. 'Maybe if I fall asleep Satari will show up faster... At least, it would feel that way...'

As she drifted asleep, her ears twitched as a floor board creaked from the other side of her bedroom door. She sat up and quickly hid her tail and her horns under her hair. 'Is some human trying to sneak up on me? It's not very wise to sneak on on a Draenei!'

The door knob slowly turned and then the door creaked open. The sound of footsteps started to approach the girl.

A pole arm appeared into her hands as she readied for a fight against her unseen intruder. "Who's there? Show yourself or prepare for a bout you'll never win, you cur!"

A strange laugh filled the air as the steps drew closer. "You can't kill what you can not see, elf!" a male voice laughed.

Lunaaru snorted, "Fool, I'm no ordinary elf! And another thing, Rogue, I was raised with Rogues and Druids!"

"Your point, lil girl?"

"I may not be able to see you, **BUT** I can hear and sense your every movement! I was trained for these types of attacks!"

He laughed again. "Whatever! I'll sap you before you can lift that stupid staff!"

"Then come at me and show me what you're made of, you wretched coward!"

"Big talk for such a small elf..."

Lunaaru lifted her pole arm and pulled the cloth cover off and revealed her Stoneraven. "Come!"

"Wha-? How is that possible to have that at your skill level? You're like level 20!" he yelled, still in stealth but slowly coming out of it.

"Looks are deceiving and I warned you that I'm no ordinary elf!" she mocked as she swung.

The rogue blocked with his daggers and unactivated his stealth. 'Shit! She's strong!' He used Sinister Strike and kicked her in the stomach. "Awww... Did that hurt?"

She shook it off and hit him in the face with her pole. "I dunno... Did **THAT**?"

As the two exchanged blows and the other people ran out of the inn to get out of the way, Satari and Algol entered the Stormwind Gates.

"Taming Genbu was a breeze for a huntress like you, Algol." Satari laughed.

Algol crossed her arms above her head. "Well, yeah! Getting into the Barrens was the hard part, let alone dodging the Horde." Algol smiled down at her newest companion Genbu the Oasis Snapjaw. "He was a hell of a lot easier than the time we tamed the Pridelords Humar! We stayed in the Barrens so long, that I thought our skin would melt off!"

"I love my Mr. Kitty! Right, Kuroi?" Satari said beaming with pride.

Kuroi, Satari's black lion, roared with the same pride as his master and friend.

Mayu, Algol's black lion, rubbed against Algol's leg with a purr.

"Algol! Satari! Come quick!" a Gnome exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Algol asked, trying not to glare.

"There's a rogue fighting some girl at the Gilded Rose! ...and I think it's that guy from the..."

"Say no more!" Satari growled. "Kuroi, try to split them up before they tear up Stormwind!"

"You too, Mayu!"

The two lions roared and charged towards the Inn as the huntresses followed.

"You're pretty tough for a girl!" the rogue panted in exhaustion.

"And I'm surprised I haven't killed you off for breaking into my room like that! You should be thanking your Gods for that!" Lunaaru snapped. As she struggled to regain her balance, she healed using the Gift of the Naaru.

He jumped back. 'Did that girl just use what I think she did? I thought she was a Night Elf!' he thought to himself, trying not to expresses his shock. "You're more than a Night Elf aren't you?"

Lunaaru glared.

"Are you... a Draenei druid of some kind? Or are you a Draenei that merely looks like a Night Elf?"

"As if I'd tell the likes of you!"

A loud roar filled the air interrupting the fight as well as the sound of bow strings being pulled back.

The two stopped in mid-attack and averted their attention to the door.

Satari aimed her crossbow at the rogue and held Kuroi's mane with the other. "Luna'r, stand behind me." she ordered.

Algol walked up to the rogue and snatched off his mask. "It's just Renji, Satari."

"What the fuck are you doing in here, Renji?" Satari sighed, putting away her weapon and releasing her grip on Kuroi.

"Let me guess..." Algol began, rolling her eyes. "You blew all your gold again, so you tried to pick pocket this girl... and she almost kicked your ass..."

"NO!" Renji yelled, defending himself. "I was... just making sure that she wasn't a Horde..."

Satari threw a small coin pouch at the rogue. "Renji, the girl behind me that you attacked is my friend, Lunaaru. Prophet Velen and High Priestess Tyrnade told me and Algol to keep an eye on her."

"So... what's your point?"

Lunaaru peeked from behind Satari and blew Renji a raspberry. "Jerk!"

"Stop it!" Algol said as she started cleaning up the room.

Satari rubbed her temples in an attempt to fight off a migraine. "Renji, as you may have noticed, Lunaaru is different from Night Elves like the 3 of us. She's of mixed blood... Half Night Elf, half Draenei. She has a tail, horns and her feet shift from hooves to humanoid feet like ours."

Renji's eyes squinted at Lunaaru as he approached her. "Hmm..."

Lunaaru blushed as he stared her up and down.

He reached into her hair and shook it away revealing her curled horns. "Mm hmm..." Renji smirked as his hands went towards her hips.

Satari smacked his hands with Lunaaru's Stoneraven. "Don't even think about it, pervert."

"Damn it, Satari! I was just trying to see if she had a tail!"

Satari pushed the rogue towards the stairs. "Go give that gold to the innkeeper for the damages you caused! And Kuroi's following you so if you try to run off with it..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know... Whatever." Renji jumped to the landing on the staircase. "Uh, Satari... Can I keep some of this? I mean all we did was knock over a few things and she can easily..."

"GO BEFORE I USE YOU AS MY BEAR'S NEW CHEW TOY, YA' LIL BRAT!" Satari screamed/ordered.

Lunaaru bowed shamefully before the two huntresses. "Forgive me for causing such an uproar and a mess... I didn't mean to..."

Algol patted off the dirt and dust from her clothes. "It's alright, Luna'." she said with a reassuring smile. "Renji's always causing trouble and so does his friend. Renji's my... adopted little brother if you will."

"He is? But he doesn't act like you..."

Algol helped her to her feet. "Well, that's because he's an orphan. He lost his family to Horde when he was a child several years ago." Algol leaned on the wall with a down hearted sigh. "Back when we lived in Darnassus, a group of Horde sailed to our home and attacked. Satari and I were mere children and, like the others, we were hidden away so we wouldn't get hurt. I snuck out to find Renji and Satari watched over the others. Renji was hiding under a bridge in the water and was lucky to be too small to be seen by Horde. And well... after I found him, some Trolls broke into his house and murdered his family. He watched his entire family die and his house burned to the ground. Some time later, the Alliance killed most of the Horde that didn't escape to their ship."

"It's the sad truth..." Satari added. "As Renji grew up, he started stealing and he ran away to Stormwind then joined a guild of thieves. He only listens to Algol and myself because we raised him. We never left him out of anything and we taught him everything he knows... minus the stealing. The 'Shadows' are to blame for that."

Lunaaru looked at Algol. "Who or what are 'the Shadows'?"

"Shadow Slap and Shadow Smack. Those two taught Renji and Satari's younger sister, Iinari, how to be rogues. They may not be the _best_ examples, but... they are our friends, too." Algol explained.

Lunaaru scratched Mayu's ear. "That's a sad story... An'da said that a lot of people that feel alone in the world do bad things in life when they lack guidance. Now, I see that it's true."

Satari smirked as she headed to the stairs. "Not everyone, Luna'r, some people are bad because they were raised that way. Like the Horde believe that they are doing is the right thing and that we are in the wrong." Satari whistled and Kuroi pranced to her side. "I'm gonna go make sure Renji didn't run off with the repair gold again. You know how to find me afterwards, Algol."

"Well, Lunaaru, let me show you around town!" Algol said breaking the depressing atmosphere.

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>AN: Read and review! It keeps me writing!<p> 


End file.
